True Alpha's Mate
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: To get rid of the Nogitsune and save Stiles' life, Scott had to do something he never thought he would do. Sciles pairing and fem!Stiles.


"True Alpha's Mate"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Walking into the loft, Scott McCall stared down at his mate who was lying on the couch, looking pale and tired.

He supposed anyone would look that way after a demon had been expelled from their body.

When he had been told that the only way to get rid of the Nogitsune was to kill the host, who happened to be Stiles Stilinski, Scott wouldn't allow it to happen.

His wolf had nearly taken control and attacked Noshiko Yukimura when she mentioned it and threatened to rip her throat out if she went anywhere near his mate.

Alan Deaton, a druid and emissary to the pack, had then informed everyone that it was possible to save Stiles and expel the demon safely if Scott gave her the bite.

The fox had tried to fight him off at first, but Scott managed to overpower it and bit down on Stiles' shoulder, his fangs hitting her bone and the Nogitsune was ejected from her body and they trapped it.

Scott had then gathered Stiles in his arms and kissed her head repeatedly as she fell asleep in his arms, allowing her body to slowly transform into a werewolf.

Peter Hale had assured Scott that his mate would accept the bite since she was already a member of the pack and was mated to an alpha which made him relax.

The Yukimura family took the contained Nogitsune somewhere far away and Derek Hale had set up a more comfortable spot on the couch for Stiles, insisting that she shouldn't be moved until after she woke up.

Hearing a whimper, Scott snapped out of his thoughts and rushed over to his mate's side when he saw her eyes fluttering open.

"Scott?" She whimpered.

For some odd reason, her body felt stronger and filled with energy, but it was different compared to her ADHD.

It was a happier and wonderful feeling that made Stiles feel at ease and she finally felt at home in her own skin.

Searching around inside her mind, Stiles was able to see that the fox was gone and was able to see the outline of a white wolf when she closed her eyes.

As she was focusing on the changes happening to her body, Stiles was also able to smell and hear her mate close by her.

"Hey, I'm here. I'm here, baby." Scott whispered to her.

Kneeling down by her side, Scott took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Turning her head to look at him, Stiles showed off her whiskey brown eyes that glowed gold and had a ring of crimson around them.

Derek told Scott that since Stiles was the mate of an alpha; her eyes would look different compared to everyone else.

Seeing Stiles with the alpha female eyes made Scott smile as his own eyes turned crimson in response.

"Scott, did you...turn me?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but it was the only safe way to force out the Nogitsune. You can't be a wolf and a fox." He told her.

"Okay. That's good. So, he's gone now right? For good?" She asked.

"Yeah. Kira's family had him sealed away and they're taking him somewhere he can never escape. You're safe." Scott said.

Leaning forward, Scott pressed a kiss to her forehead and Stiles made a keening noise as she moved her head to nuzzle into his neck.

His arms wrapped around Stiles as he climbed up onto the couch, pulling his mate up against him and he kissed her neck over the bite mark that scarred over.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you." Scott whispered.

"It was worst for me. I was scared I was going to hurt everybody. I didn't... He didn't do anything bad did he? I mean, he didn't...kill anyone?" Stiles stuttered.

"No. The twins are fine and no one else was killed. I mean, some people were badly hurt, but they're fine. You didn't kill anyone." Scott assured.

Relaxing at that, Stiles settled back against her alpha and tensed up when she sensed another wolf entering the room.

Looking up, she met eyes with Derek who had walked into the room to check on the couple and she relaxed at the sight of the older wolf, knowing she and her mate were safe.

"Hey, sourwolf." She greeted.

Derek gave the girl a small smile, unable to keep the fond expression off of his face.

This girl was the biggest pain in the ass he had ever met, but she was the most loyal member of their pack and he secretly respected her.

He was relieved that she was now back to her usual self and looked content as a werewolf, cuddled up on the couch with her mate.

"Hey. Your dad is downstairs. He wants to know if you're ready to head home yet." Derek informed.

At the mention of her father, Stiles sat up and Scott followed her movements, watching the girl as she seemed to be listening intently to something.

She was able to hear her father speaking with Allison and Chris Argent, talking about what they were going to do about the Yukimuras.

They seem to no longer trust them since it was the 900 year old fox's fault that the Nogitsune was here and they were worried that the woman might cause more trouble for them.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Scott asked rubbing her back.

"I can hear my dad. His heart beat doesn't sound very good. I need to start monitoring his health better. I'm not letting his bad eating habits kill him." Stiles stated.

With that said she jumped up onto her feet and rushed out of the room, intent on seeing her father.

"Sounds like she's back to normal." Derek commented.

Scott grinned at that and stood up, walking with Derek down the stairs to find Stiles being pulled into a hug by her father.

"...and you're not allowed any hamburgers or pizza or steak or chips or fries, especially the curly ones. Your heart should not sound like that. That is not normal. You need more veggies and fruit in your diet. I will threaten Parrish to make sure you don't sneak any junk food while at work. I'm not even kidding, I will so do it." Stiles scolded.

Allison smiled at that, happy to see her friend was back to her usual self and glanced over at Scott, happy to see him grinning brightly at his mate.

Peter then stepped into the room, smirking as he took in the sight of the new werewolf while Lydia Martin, Isaac Lahey, the twins and Malia Tate followed him inside.

"Looks like someone has taken to being a werewolf quite easily. I always knew she would make a perfect wolf." Peter smirked.

Everyone turned to look at Peter with unimpressed expressions on their faces, Scott and Derek flashing their eyes and fangs in warning at the older wolf.

"So, is it over now?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, it's over." Chris nodded.

"Come on, let's get you home." Noah Stilinski told his daughter as he brushed her hair out of her face.

Nodding in agreement, Stiles wrapped an arm around her father's then held her hand out towards Scott, intending for him to follow them.

Smiling, Scott walked over and wrapped his larger hand around Stiles' smaller and softer one, following his mate and her father out of the loft so they could return to the Stilinski house.

As for everyone else, they followed since they wanted to make sure Stiles was fine and would make plans about her first full moon.

Once she got home, Stiles rushed upstairs to take a bath and Scott chased after her, joining her in the tub and they relaxed in the hot water while everyone downstairs sat around to talk and search for food to eat.

Stiles had picked up quite a bit of cookies and such for the werewolves to eat since she knew they had bottomless pits for stomachs.

Relaxing in the tub with Stiles sitting in his lap, Scott rubbed a bar of soap over her body, smiling at how at ease his mate looked as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"You sure you're okay with this? I know you never wanted to be a werewolf." Scott said.

"That's a lie. I did want to be a werewolf." Stiles told him.

Becoming confused, Scott met the gaze of his mate who was staring up at him.

"But I thought... You turned down the bite when Peter offered it to you. And you never asked Derek to turn you." Scott said looking like a confused puppy.

"I didn't want the bite from Peter because he was Looney Tunes and I was scared he would use his alpha powers on me. I also never asked Derek because I knew he would never give me the bite. Also, I really wouldn't be that comfortable with having his mouth on me." Stiles shuddered.

Thinking about having any of the Hale men sink their teeth into her flesh made her feel sick and her wolf was snarling in anger at the idea.

"When you became a true alpha, I wanted to ask you to do it. I didn't want anyone else but you to give me the bite. I just didn't know how to ask because I knew you would say no because you would be scared of my body rejecting the bite." Stiles revealed.

In Scott's mind, his wolf was growling at the idea of any other alpha trying to bite his mate, but he was beginning to puff up in pleasure over the fact that Stiles had felt more comfortable with him.

She had wanted him to be the one to give her the bite and would refuse it from any other alpha who offered her it.

"I'm glad I was the one to give you the bite. Now I have my perfect mate. My strong mate. Who will give me strong pups and will make our pack even stronger." Scott said as his wolf took over.

Seeing Scott's eyes turn crimson while his facial features turned into those of his werewolf form, Stiles grinned as her eyes turned gold and her fangs grew out while her ears became pointed in response to her mate's transformation.

Pleased that his mate had followed his example, Scott pulled Stiles into a kiss and she turned so that she was straddling his waist, rumbling happily.

The kiss didn't go very far since there were people in the house, but they did take longer in the bath as they bathed each other properly and shared a few more kisses and nipped at each others' skin, leaving love bites.

Eventually, they dried off and got dressed in Stiles' room where they had some clean clothing to change into.

Finding a white sundress that Lydia had gotten for her hidden in the back of her closet, Stiles decided to wear it and pulled it on.

Sitting on her bed, Stiles brushed through her damp hair and Scott sat down behind her in only a pair of jeans and he wrapped his arms around her, nipping at her exposed back.

"I love you in white. You should wear it more often." Scott purred.

"I'd love to wear white more, but I can't. After all, we don't know when some asshole will show up and get my nice white tops all dirty and stained with blood and that stuff will not wash out." Stiles commented.

Humming in acknowledgement, Scott continued to kiss a trail along his mate's neck and sucked on her bite mark making her giggle.

A bang was heard at the door, caused by an annoyed banshee who was done with waiting on the couple to hurry up and join everyone downstairs.

"Would you two stop sucking face and just get down here already? We want to see her, too, Scott." Lydia told him in an aggravated tone.

Stiles just knew Lydia was making her infamous Bitch Face behind the door at them.

"We better go now before Lydia has Aiden break down the door." Stiles said.

"Got that right I will." Lydia called.

Huffing at having to share his mate's attention with everyone else, Scott pouted as he allowed Stiles to pull him downstairs to join the rest of the pack who was waiting on them.

The second they got into the kitchen, Stiles' eyes zeroed in on her father eating chips and she flashed her eyes at him, going off in a rant about his eating habits while Chris and Peter laughed in amusement.

Things would be interesting now that the pack's alpha female was finally a wolf and Scott couldn't be happier about this.

The end.


End file.
